Snow White Banks
by BlackCranez21
Summary: Traveling the treacherous climates of North America, Drew finds himself lost and confused after his plane crashes in the middle of the snow and split from his friends with no food, compass, or water. But who needs that when all they see for miles is snow, snow, and who could forget more snow.
1. Chapter 1: The Animal

A mist the snowy peaks of North America, one plane stood flying deep within the white clouded mist of what it had just about to cross: the Arctic. It was no luxury ride for sure, as the harsh winds rocked the small object back and fort. Making some of the passengers on board the flight feel sick. Sitting on the side seats was a young man no older than twenty-two with raven black hair sticking out in all different directions. His face was a pale, ghostly white and his mouth twisted into a thin line of anxiety. Unknowingly, his chocolate brown eyes were wide, like that of a deer caught in the hit headlights.

Walking down the aisles of the plane was another person. This one holding a look contradictory to the face of the man with jet black hair. His hair was styled in spikes, except an ashy brown color while his brown eyes twinkled fondly in mirth. The air around him set off waves of confidence as he took the seat opposite his prey.

"Not doing so well Ashy-boy?" A smirk crossed the brown haired mans lips at 'Ashy-boys' reaction, or in his case a lack of one.

Continueing to toy with the planes armrests, Ash 'Ashy-boy' seemlessly didn't hear what was said to him. Too lost in his fear of the plane crashing, images of crashed planes on the news struck him with a vengeance. A soft wimper made its way out of Ash's mouth.

"Gary will you stop it already? He's about to wet his pants for peets sake!"

Gary turned to the patronizing voice next to him and was not surprised at what he saw.

"Misty." He acknowledged the redhead softly before leaving to the mini bar stationed on the back of the plane.

The redhead glanced at the wimpering figure of Ash with a sigh and shack of her head. Taking a seat beside the raven haired man, Misty shoved a white Styrofoam cup in front of him.

"Here. This should help."

Ash looked to the object placed in front of him with a questioning look. Surprisingly, the boy cracked a wide grin, temporarily forgetting of his fear of heights. Prying his hands from the torn armrest, Ash took the cup of ginger ale from Misty's hands and chugged it all in a large gulp.

"Thanks Mist." Ash gave a gracious smile that caused the redheads ears to unexpectantly flare cherry red.

"Take your private life somewhere else will you?"

A boy with shoulder length plum hair, seated in the chair behind the pair snarled at the two. The redhead flushed scarlet and turned her head away from Ash. The boy smiled widely in return. Leaning over his seat the raven haired boy leaned towards the plumhead.

"Pauly dear, are you just upset that Dawn broke up with you for Kenny?"

Paul, or 'Pauly' as Ash teased, glared at him. "No."

* * *

With a sigh, the only person not conversing with the group, turned on his phone once more to see that no signal was availabe on the flight. Gazing longingly outside, the man sighed. It was boring on the plane without entertainment

"Drewie-poo. What are you doing?" Questioned a familiar voice.

Smiling a fake smile, Drew turned to face Gary, "Nothing, just trying to call Professor Birch."

Gary frowned, placing a hand over his heart with mock hurt. "Drewie! What about your friends? Are they not here with you as well?"

With Drew's lack of a reply, Gary huffed and walked back over to Ash. Seeing as he needed somebody else to bug at the moment being. As the green haired man saw this action though, he smirked triumphantly. Now that he made Ash's life just a bit more worse, Drew went back to check his phone for any new messages in peace.

Just as he managed to find some peace, Misty appeared in the seat beside him, as if god himself were punishing the archaeologist for some new found reason. Sighing in mock despair, the man turned in his seat, a mock smile on his face as he turned around once more in his seat. "Yes Misty?"

Said redhead rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Stop working so hard Drew, gosh it's all you do." Misty quickly grabbed Drew's Blackberry from his unsuspecting hands, slipping it into her boot.

"Try to have fun Drew. Your worst than my grandma sometimes."

Misty rolled her cerulean hued eyes as- no doubtedly- a certain green haired man glared at the back of her head. Her lips upturned into a devilish smile.

* * *

It was late around midnight when the calm atmosphere of the plan ride was rudely awoken by rough turbulance that knocked the sleep right out of the five archaeologists. The first one to be disturbed awake was Paul. Then came Misty, Drew, Gary, and then finally Ash.

"What was that?!" The raven haired boy frightened, clung to the closest person next to him, which was sadly none other than an upset plumhead.

Rougly, Paul shoved his comrade before scowling in anger. "Get off me you ass!"

The previous rocking of the plane seemed to stop as everyone stilled.

"Come on you guys!" Gary smirked. "Its just a little turbulance. Nothing more nothing less. You're all a bunce of-"

Nobody got the chance to ever finish hearing out Gary's sentence as more rough winds rocked the plane, except this time with a stronger vengeance. Unexpectantly, the small plane tipped over rougly to the side, leaving everyone falling to the left. Almost immediately, red lights flashed and loud sirens filled the air.

"Happy Gary?" Misty glared, "You jinked us!"

Gary held her off with an offended look. "Hey! How was I suppose to know that the stupid plane was gonna-"

"This is sooo not just turbulance." Drew stated opposite Misty, cutting of Gary mid-sentence.

"Oh,I knew it! I knew it! Were gonna crash! Were all gonna die in the middle of the snow! Its gonna be years before somebody finds us as a heap of bones! Worst of all I never even got to eat the sandwich my mom packed me!" Ash pulled at the ends of his hair in a mess of emotions.

Angrily, Paul pulled the raven haired mans shirt roughly by the collar and pulled Ash closer to him. "Listen very carefully. We are not, I repeat are NOT going to die."

A loud cough rang over the blarring alarms that caught the groups attention almost spontaniously. Standing in the middle of the isles was the co-pilot of the plane. "Please stay calm everybody! The planes-"

Not even a few moments later did the main engines stop humming in motion, the back door of the plane flying open with chilling winds now entering the room. A sort moment of free-falling came upon everybody, followed by the fast rush of air whipping past them. The back hatches of the door slid open and airmasks slid down from little hatches of the plane seats. There was no denying what was happening now... there plane was taking an unexpecting detour into the Arctic.

* * *

Drew examined the cold climate surrounding him with a curious glance. The green haired man had waken up in the snowy hills of the Arctic a few hours ago, well assumingly hours ago, for his watch had broken during their nose-dive crash. He sighed to himself. Looking around himself, Drew found nothing but large white piles of snow for miles on end. Luckily, there were no signs of any injuries on himself other than a lfew bruises but on the contrary, he had no clue if his fellow classmates were the same. Yes, Drew didn't know where in the world he was,which way to go, or if his friends were okay.

Ash would probably be freaking out right about now if he was awake. Drew frowned, hopefully they had found their way like he had. As different as their groups personalities were they somehow worked together really well. Ash, with his kind ways, Misty with her abrasively rough nature, Gary and all his strange dates, and Paul with his cold, rude nature. They worked really well together.

A cold wind swept over the area yet again but this time had the green haired man shivering. Interally Drew berated himself for not wearing something more appropriate for the cold weather. Then again, how was he suppose to know that he was gonna be stuck knee-deep in snow. He had just casually thrown on jeans ripped at the knees and a white button up shirt. He really had to add on his calender to buy new clothes.

"Wait..." Muttered Drew under his breath. He had his phone. That ment that he could call the others and meet them up somewhere. Stopping all movement, Drew dugg endlessly through his pants pockets for his phone with a small grin breaking his face. After the last piece of paper was dug out though, a frown formed on the green haired mans face.

_It must have fallen out when the plane crashed, _thought Drew sadly. With a loud sigh, Drew continued to treck through the snow with slowly paced steps. Completely forgetting about the small fact that Misty had taken his last form of communication with her the day that the plane had crashed. Just as he had gotten a few feet away from where he stood previously though, small snowflakes fell upon the barren land once more, leaving behind with it a thick silence.

* * *

In the white mists of snow and snowflakes was a small dot of bright chartreuse bobbing in the depts of the harsh environment. just as Drew had managed to pass through a small mountain of snow, he caught site of motion in the depths to his side. Moving with precise speed to his side, he caught site of quick movement yet again. Definetly certain that he wasen't just mis seeing things, Drew called out to it. Squinting further, he noticed the figure was moving in large strids and quickly getting lost in the snowfall. Even if it was some snow animal,it might lead him to some form of shelter or food source, but it could also be something that could kill him.

Making the decision that he had nothing else to go by andthat he had a pocket blade on him, Drew chased after it on a wim of faith. Keeping his eyes sharp, he had managed to track the figures movements but it moved far too quickly for him to catch up to with his speed, so with that thought in mind, Drew went from his walking to an all oit sprint against the falling snowand his limited time to find help before anemonia did.

* * *

Tired, the green haired man had just managed to catch up to the figure before it disappeared behind a specifically large mountain of snow. When Drew crossed his way over to that point though, he found nothing there. No movement. No figures. Just more snow. He lost his only form of help. Drew cursed loudly into the billowing piles of ice in exasperation with a sigh.

It seemed he wasen't alone though, when a large figure pounced onto the man with a snarl that ripped through the air like a knife through butter. When the college students vision cleared enough, he made out the shape of a large dog hovering over him. As the last blotches of black cleared his vision, he wasen't expecting what he saw. A wolf, maybe but definetly not that.

* * *

Drew gaped at the unexplainable spectacle crouched over him, fangs bared with menace. A large tiger stood on him, except the coloring of this one was different than others to say the least. Never before had Drew ever heard of or witnessed a white tiger with black stripes before. The pigment of its eyes were also one hell of a sight to see. Instead of the typical brown hues like that of zoo animals, they were bright almost inhuman blue. Maybe it was just because of the colorless scene around them but the animals eyes seemingly glowed crystaline blue. That mixed with the movement of its long white fur gave it the illusion of being a mythical fable but his squeezed organs spoke otherwise.

The momentary shock only lasted moments before Drew's awe was replaced with the drive to save himself from danger. A deep growl Paul would be jealous of, ripped from the tigers throat before it lunged for Drew's throat. Had it not been for some quick reflexes on his part, he would have been long dead.

Drew grit his teeth in pain as the animal sunk teeth into his wrist instead. Blood caked the soft floor of snow beneath him as it flowed freely from his torn left arm. Rearing its head back once more, it lowered its head once more to the green haired mans neck, but this time the animal was struck with a vengence. Knife meet fur, as the white tigers right arm was sliced open with the switch blade in Drews hand. As more blood covered the snow, the animal jumped back in pain, giving Drew just enough time to get up on his feet and off from under the animals grasp.

Growling, it pounced once more to the green haired man, expecting its claws to come up bloody. Drew ducked at the last moment and the beast landed deep within the snow behind him, leaving a large hole as it jumped back animal crouched lowly onto the floor as Drew readied his knife. It let out one more rippling growl as it did the unexpectant. Turning its forefront paws, it bounded back away from Drew. Lettling out ragged breaths, Drew collected himself from the encounter and continued to walk through the snowy terrain. His arm continued to ache from the strain of holding his blade in his hands and that of the fangs being sunk into them.

* * *

It was quite some time after his first encounter of the unknown land, that Drew found yet another surprising sight. Except this time he was sure that he wanted to run to it. Nestled into the high peeks of snowfall was a small log cabin. It looked like any other small shack, with two compartments and a chimney, all made of wooden logs. Drew smiled almost in relief as he approached the front door of the house. At the moment he didn't question why there was even a house in the middle of the unsurvivable environment, for he was too relieved that there was shelter right in front of him.

"Hey!" Drew knocked at the wooden door. "Excuse me! Is anybody there?"

Nothing sounded over the other side as Drew prepared to knock once more when the door cracked open slightly. A frail brunette dressed in a thin white dress peeked her head outside. Big blue eyes turned wide as she slammed the door closed once more. A sound of locking doors could be heard and Drew sighed as he leaned on the door. Blood continued to seep down the length of his arm and suddenly he felt a bit lightheaded.

"Please open the door!" Drew yelled over the wind as he continued knocking loudly on the wooden door, "I promise I'm not here to hurt you! I just need some help!"

When no respond sounded from the other side Drew tried once more. "Please... Open this door."

More silence filled the cold air, just as he was about to leave though, movement could be heard on the other side before the door once more swung open. Except this time the door was wide open. The girl around his age bit her bottom lip and moved aside to let him in. Not missing a beat, Drew walked in before her, the door being softly closed behind, by the nameless girl.

* * *

** My lord! Okay I had to rewrite the whole first chapter because I got a very truthful review previously and it was true. It was way too short and tht was my fault 100%. I'm sorry for that previous crap chapter and I hope this one was somewhat better. I don't know why it took me so long to finish typing this though. Weird... Anyways, comment. Criticise. Love. Hate. I'm all prepared :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Faded Pictures

**To all of my three reviewers I really want to thank you! Your too modest with me! Hope you didn't loose intrest already. XD**

* * *

Drew sat perched at the edge of the nameless girls white couch as said girl walked in. A neutral expression was on her face as she met her hard blue eyes with his emerald ones. A small tray was in her hands, containing that of a pot of tea and two matching cups besides it. Small whisps of hot steam arose from the stout of the pot, which was decorated with drawings of white and red dragons alike, snaking around the common household item. The cups the same design.

Through his peripheral vision, the green haired man saw a small object being shoved closer to him. Looking down at the table, Drew found a small cup of steaming tea placed in front of him. In front of it was the girl, holding her own identical cup of tea, placed right above her bottom lip as she softly blew into it. Eyes casted downwards, she refused to meet his gaze, further more intrigued by the steam arising from her drink.

Drew took the lack of introductions between them in stride, as he further more examined the mystery girl. Dressed in a thin white dress reaching from her chest to lower ankles, her dress matched the environment around him almost perfectly, as did her pale complexion. The long number was quite classy for the weather, with lace trailing off both sides of her waist, and thin spaghetti straps holding it all up.

Suddenly he questioned how the girl didn't get cold. Hell even he was cold and he had more clothes on then her.

Moving up, he quickly noted her thick brown locks swaying in the breeze before moving on. Unconciously Drew stared at her face intentally with a quizzical expression, like that of an artist judging a peace of artwork. Sharp facial features seemed to lead to her lips and eyes. The first of those now sunken into the hot cup of tea.

Suddenly Drew remembered of the offered drink, so with his right arm (the non bitten one) he took hold of the cup. First the green haired university started with a soft sip, matching that of the girls, before he downed the drink with one thirst quenching gulp. The woman in white raised an eyebrow at questioning him.

Relizing his mistake suddenly, he unexpectantly turned his face the other way in hopes of her not being able to see the pale red dust his checks. Unfortunately though, she saw.

Sapphire eyes twinkled in mirth as the brunette laughed silently at his previous actions.

The two strangers sat in complete silence, Drew perched awkwardly on her white couch and the brunette sipping slowly at her large quantity of tea. Surprising the green haired man greatly, she spoke first.

"So what are you doing here at this kind of place?"

Drew nodded at her before embarking once more on the topic, from the point when he was assigned to this excavation project all to the point of his crash landing.

The nameless girl nodded thoughtfully. "I should have guessed so with your choice of clothing," she chuckled at his expense, "Also, it looks like you just got out of bed or something."

Silently he agreed with her, as she finished drinking the last remnant of her tea.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He smirked.

She chuckled softly. "Okay. Fair is fair." Sapphires met emeralds in a heated stare, " May."

Drew hummed thoughtfully, the name suited her well. "Drew."

May's brows furrowed, the look pointed towards his arm. Matching her glance, he saw what had caught the woman's attention.

"It's nothing. Really. Just a scratch." Trying to reassure her, he placed a hand over his left bicep. Immediately, he drew his hand back, wincing.

Rolling her eyes, May grabbed his arm with much protesting on his part.

"It's _not just a scratch." _She mimicked his tone of voice and got up. Most likely to get some ointment and adhesive for the cut, noted Drew.

At first he had strictly told himself to stay right where he was, honestly he tried his hardest but curiosity persuaded the better half of his judgement. Taking a peak around the house, Drew surveyed the area. Besides the single couch and armchair sandwiched in between the mahogany table, the room was bare. No pictures, no phones, no anything really. Only the necessities.

It was as if she barricaded herself off from life as he knew it.

Suddenly an urging feeling bestowed itself upon him, causing his ears to dust color in embarrassment. He stood to his feet. "May I use your restroom?" He called out.

Rustling could be heard from behind the door seperating the living room from the kitchen. Or what Drew had assumed to be the kitchen. A head poked out from the door suddenly. "Yeah sure." May pointed a hand up in the direction of a staircase behind Drew. "It's upstairs. Third door to the right."

"Thank you."

The brunette nodded, once more disappearing behind the mystery door. Drew stretched out his sore muscles before walking up the staircase he hadn't even relized was there. It creaked under his feet. Suddenly Drew felt all the more self conscious of his weight.

* * *

Yet again, Drew noticed that no images decorated the walls of the house. He ran a hand over the wooden sides of the house. Under the cold weather, the wood felt slightly damp and cold, yet no splinters appeared on the wall surfaces. He counted off two rooms to the right and just managed to place a hand over the brass doorhandle when a soft white light caught his peripheral vision. Diverting his attention to the door opposite the bathroom, he found it was cracked open. The soft light was welcoming and warm, as though giving him access to open it and see what was on the other side.

As though in a trance, the green haired man rested a hand over the doorknob of the mysterious door with the full intention of opening it when his common senses stopped him. He withdrew his hand. Mentally he berated himself. Drew was bettter than to snoop, he was a grad student for peets sake. _But, _his desire whispered, _the doors already open, what's the harm in just taking a peek? It's basically inviting you in..._

He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, opening the door. Peeking open one eye he released the breathe he didn't know he was holding in. It was not surprising, maybe it was just disappointment that had him slouching. The fact that it was not what he expected to have seen, nor the surprise he wanted.

It was just a room. Probably May's as she was the only person living in the household that he knew of anyways.

A queen size bed was on the left edge of the room, with a small nightstand to the direct right. Positioned in the middle of the table was a lamp that shed a flourescent light over a picture frame. Drew briefly glanced over his shoulder to check if May was there before he picked up the picture frame. Set in the wooden frame was an image of a young boy with dark hair and honey brown eyes being hugged by a familiar brunette just a few years older than the boy in the picture. Both appeared happy as was shown with the large careless smiles plastered over the twos faces. Uncharacteristically he smiled.

May looked different in the picture.

"What are you doing?"

Immediatly, as if it were a lost impulse of his, Drew droped the photo onto the cabin wood floors.

* * *

Feeling rather stupid that he had been caught, the grad student walked down the stairs feeling rather ashamed that he had been snooping at all, but May had seemed rather okay with all that had happened only moments ago. The brunette had put the picture frame down rather harshly, but after she informed him of that being her room, the brunette left back downstairs. Oddly quietly though.

Once down the seemingly short stairs the man set himself down onto the sofa, awkwardly shifting in his seat. Not soon after though, May walked herself back into the room. A small roll of adhesive tape in one hand and a small jar of ointment in the other. Her face kept the same neutral composure as she grabbed his arm. Not that he resisted it though. Suffocating silence filled the air as the only male guest in the room racked his head for something, anything, to talk to with the girl without sounding like a total idiot.

_If only it were easier._

Drew thought silently as the small brunette contined to roll layers on layers onto his cut.

"So where were you headed to before crashing?" Drew jumped slightly in his seat, startled by the sudden noise.

"Well I was actually heading to an excavation site up north but we had to take a detour here."

She hummed thoughtfully, securing the wrap around Drews arm. "Why alone then?"

Even though May had long since finished wrapping up his injured arm, he winced. Quickly though he covered the small action with a cough.

"I actually came here with four other friends," His eyes hardened. "I don't know where they are now."

May's arm reached forward to comfort the man but inches away from touching his arm, she retracted. "I'm sorry to hear that." She stood up to leave. "I'm sure you'll find them soon though."

"Thanks that means a lot." Turning to where she once sat, he was met with nothing more than an empty seat. He frowned.

_I wonder where she left to..._

* * *

After spending the whole day having small to little talk with the strange brunette and trying as hard as both of them could to stay away from each other, Drew turned in. May having to usher him into a moderately sized room similar to that of his hostess'. After saying her final goodbyes, May left him to do as he pleased. As soon as the door clicked shut behind though, Drew suddenly lost all intrest in sleep. Finding rather fond intrest in looking around his new room. Hoping to all gods alike that May would think he was sleeping.

It was quite late outside. The full moon shed a soft light across the steep hills of snow surrounding all of the house and across the distance of snow. Stopping all movement, Drew sighed softly. Thinking back to his conversation with May earlier that day:_ "I'm sure you'll find them soon enough."_

His mind blanked as he thought over her words. Unknowingly repeating them out loud over and over again. God, how he hoped she was right.

* * *

Later around midnight, when the winds seem to speak and the dark threatened to consume anybody out on the streets, a shadow danced through the white thickets of snow. On closer inspection though the shadow was only that of a snow shoe rabbit, about as harmless as could be. It hopped through the snow carelessly. Never once looking back to see a distinctive figure stalking it.

Pale, almost crystal blue eyes, flashed in hunger at the small mammal. The eyes carefully followed its prey, gaining quick distance to it. The two continued moving along the ice caskets, the prey walking and its hunter following. It was awhile though before the wind picked up a much sharper note. The stalking figure pounced at the silent signal, tearing the unsuspecting prey into shreds of blood and fur.

The tearing of tissue could be heard from a close distance, minutes that felt like hours passed by before the beast moved its head from the dead carcass, its once pure white fur face, caked with blood. It seed to smile, blood dripping off its fangs and falling onto its shoulders. One of which held a long scar on it.

* * *

** Oh gosh I'm really sorry for not updating this thing! I'm really trying to organize all these stories and let me tell you its hard. Theres no excuse for my bad updating skills. Bad author. Anyways though I've been really caught up in this really cool game called Puzzles and Dragons. It's awesome. To everybody reading this you should try out that game. Also please leave a review if you can, thanks! :)**


End file.
